As a demand accompanying the recent improvement of the properties of semiconductor devices there has been noted a process which comprises mounting a semiconductor element on a mother board or daughter board having a wiring circuit provided thereon in a face-down arrangement (e.g., flip-chip process, direct chip attach process). This is attributed to the fact that processes which have heretofore been used, such as a process which comprises bringing a semiconductor element into electrical contact with a lead frame with a gold wire to give a packaged form which is then mounted on a mother board or daughter board, are liable to delay in data transmission through wiring, error in data transmission due to crosstalk.
On the other hand, the foregoing flip-chip process and direct chip attach process are disadvantageous in that a semiconductor element and a mother or daughter board which have different linear expansion coefficient are brought into direct electrical connection with each other, reducing the reliability of the connection. As a countermeasure against this difficulty there has been taken an action which comprises injecting into the gap between the semiconductor element and the foregoing board a liquid resin material which is then hardened to form a hardened resin in which the stress concentrated at the electrical connection can be dispersed, enhancing the reliability of the connection. However, the foregoing liquid resin material needs to be stored at ultra low temperatures (-40.degree. C.) as well as needs to be injected into the gap between the foregoing semiconductor element and board through a syringe. Thus, this action is disadvantageous in that the injection position and the amount of the resin to be injected can hardly be controlled. Further, since this action requires that the resin used normally stay liquid, it is difficult to use a solid resin material having a high reliability such as phenolic resin.
The present invention has been worked out under these circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of a semiconductor device which can easily form an underfill resin layer in the gap between the foregoing semiconductor and board and facilitates the resin underfilling.